Technology:Reapers
Weapons Capital Ship Based Light Reaper Energy Weapons Description: Small point defence varient Output: Twice the yield of a Dart canon, twice the rate of fire. Medium Reaper Energy Weapons Description: Medium anti capital ship varient Output: Max yield 2000 megatons per bolt, organic components of the gun need time to recover so rate of fire is restricted to 1 shot per 2 seconds (can fire a pulse at the rate of one per second but only for 7 minutes before the gun burns out). Heavy Reaper Energy Weapons Description: Large anti capital ship varient Output: Max yield 6000 megatons per bolt, intergrated cooling systems prevent damage to weapons allowing steady rate of fire. Optimum rate of fire is 1 bolt per 2 seconds (can be pushed to 1 bolt per second with risk of damage to guns). Reaper Beams Description: Powerful Reaper energy beam weapons, based on Wraith shield disrupting technology the Reaper beams are miniturized versions. Energy is built up in a capacitor underneath the node together with any exotic particles created by the subspace taps before firing. Each node has multiple emmiters allowing 180 degree targetting. Once charged a barely coherent burst of plasma and exotic particles is fired devastating the target. Sizes: Two sizes exist; the standard and the smaller destroyer version. Both operate on the same principles. Output: Raw yield of the standard version is 15 gigatons per second though the exotic properties of the weapon make it far more destructive than its raw yeild suggests. The raw yeild of the smaller version is 8 gigatons and it too has exotic properties which make it more damaging. Media:Example.ogg Bio-missiles (note: these are exclusive to fighters) Standard Reaper fighters are armed with missile like weapons which are used to deliver a biological explosive agent to enemy vessels. Armed with a small thruster to manuever towards a target and accelerated to high impact speeds by a force field based launcher, they make short work of enemy fighers. Can also be used as a bunker buster if the warhead is replaced with a dense cap, the kinetic impact when fired straight down and from high altitudes is high enough to penetrate deep underground and devastate ground positions. Stun bomb A powerful stunner bomb, it can stun anyone within a 500 hundred meter radius both on the ground and in space. Especially deadly against packed fighter squardrens as it is programmed to detonate when its sensors detect a group of life signs near by. The stunner charge is enough to momentarily stun a human but is not strong enough to deter a Reaper. Spore launcher A bomb designed to spread spores to nearby vessels. When the bomb detonates it spreads dozens of tiny spores onto any ship in the immediate vicinity, these grow and eat the ship. The end result is either the failure of the ship due to damage or the spore explodes destroying the fighter and anything nearby. Infantry Weapons Chaos Stunner Rifle An uprated version of previous stunner type weapons. The size of an AK-47 it is light and compact easily wielded in close combat. Improvements to the targeting and discharge of the weapon make it effective at ranges of several hundred metres in the hands of a Chaos Soldier . Designed to stun opponents even in advanced armor it also carries a much higher kinetic impact able to shatter light materials e.g. soft cover. Semi automatic it is able to handle a rate of fire of a 100 pulses per minute. It also has several settings including a kill setting. By firing a blast of much higher intensity it fries the central nervous system killing a victim in seconds even with a grazing shot. At this level the discharge density is enough to enough to burn through nearly an inch of solid steel. The second major setting is a wide angle burst. Able to stun everything in front of the weapon for over 10m. Entire groups of enemy combatants can be stunned in a second. The discharge can be blocked by cover but gaps in the cover will expose the target to a portion of the blast. It typically takes 5-7 seconds to charge this pulse. At ranges beyond 15m the blast has minimal effect as the energy wave is spread too thinly. Repeating Plasma Cannon Slightly larger than the stunner rifle this is the favored weapon of the Chaos Soldier. The weapon incorporates twin barrels to allow for continuous fire. Able to fire 3 shots a second each blast is designed for penetration. The plasma it fires is super heated and able to burn through all known personal armor. Very focused it leaves a hole only slightly bigger than standard caliber bullets however it can pierce through both armor and the entire body in a single shot. Combined with the high rate of fire and it is deadly. Good for ranges as great as our own weapons the RPC is a power tool of war. A full power shot combines both barrels to deliver a huge burst of super heated plasma able to vaporize several enemies at once within a small area. Chain Fed Reaper Accellerator Rifle A heavy weapon designed to destroy Halen shield plates and Navos vehicles. A large weapon which is hard to wield its purpose is to level high priority targets a head of the Reaper advance. A chain rapidly spins feeding shells to the "barrel", these are then accelerated towards their target using Force Fields. Above the chain is a miniature culling beam which stores the ammunition and continually feeds the chain as it spins giving the weapon automatic fire. Even though the Forcefields give it 360 fire, the weapon is shaped more or less in a barrel fashion, enhancing its accuracy. sensors make it auto-aiming, inclculating things like target motion. The shells it fires are 5 inch DF generators. The DF is focused at the front giving it great shield penetration as well as helping it to bypass solid matter. The DF itself occupies almost all the space inside the shell however together with the kinetic impact which is significant the power stored to power the DF as the shell is launched is enough to destroy most targets in ground warfare once the shields and armor are bypassed. Most of the time Reapers engage their enemies in urban environments so this weapon is not widely used although a typical Chaos Soldier unit (5 strong) will have at least one of these weapons present. Automated Weapons Spores One of the Reapers' most dangerous weapons are Spores. These are genetically engineered biological organisms similar to the 'Seeds' used to grow Hive ships; however, these can grow independent of a host organism. Unknown in Pegasus, these new weapons are now favorites of the Reapers. Left in space in debris, these spores start off too small to detect and latch on in large numbers to hull of unsuspecting vessels using umbilical cord-like tendrils. Designed to absorb energy from any possible source in the surroundings, they grow quickly on the side of the vessel they are attached to. Undetectable as they blend into the sensor pattern of the ensnared vessel, they are often discovered too late to stop. In earlier stages they can produce a corrosive substance to break down the hull of the vessel, but later can act as biological explosives. The ease of use and widespread application of Spores have wrecked havoc on the peoples of the Andromeda galaxy. Power Generation Subspace Taps Small Subspace Tap Description: Small subspace tap. Size: Requires L60m x D15m Output: Can generate power per second equal to 40% of the ouput of a Mark VI Tau'ri Naquadriah reactor. Medium Subspace Tap Description: Medium sized subspace tap. Size: Requires L350m x D30m of space Output: Can generate power per second rougly equal to an Asgard Neutrino Ion generator. Large Subspace Tap Description: Large sized subspace tap, multiple chambers for extracting power. Size: Requires L1200m x D200m of space Output: Can generate power per second rougly equal to an 10x Asgard Neutrino Ion generators. Fusion Cells Small bio fusion cells of various sizes provide power for Reaper fighters and other small independant pieces of technology. Defences Dispersion Fields The main defence of Reaper ships are Dispersion fields. A dispersion field is an immense warping of space time around the vessel. The tidal forces created by the field destroy incoming weapons and protect the ship from damage. It is a potent defence when applied to large targets such as Hive ships which can generate the amounts of energy needed to create a powerful warping of space. Early DF's were hard to control and maintain but refinements in the technology since have eliminated these problems. Incoming weapons such as plasma, Ion, particle beams are scattered to varying degrees on impact greatly reducing the amount of energy hitting the hull. Kinetic based weapons suffer a decrease and change in velocity on impact unless they are traveling at high enough speeds. High yield explosives/Lasers are the most effective weapons against Reaper vessels as they are the least effected by the space time disruptions. Concentrated attacks can saturate the field, making it volatile and easier to penetrate however due to the nature of the field it is constantly flowing and renewing itself providing a small window of opportunity with which to strike. This also means that an uncoordinated attack from many angles will cause little damage and a single Hive can withstand the force of an entire fleet firing upon it. It is a power intensive system when under strain but less than a shield of equal size. The distortions spread further in subspace than they do in realspace and thus disable hyperdrives for large distances around the vessel. Ships with their own DF's are unaffected by these effects as they're within the field themselves but other ships suffer from unstable hyperdrive travel. The field also blocks radiation so is a perfect radiation shield, it has low emissions, only specially calibrated sensors can pick up Reaper vessels. Hull Armor The hull of Reaper ships is an incredibly tough bio-metalic polymor resistant to radiation, heat and kinetic impacts. Designed to act as an armor the hull of a Reaper vessel is extremely dense even compared to normal Wraith ships. Thanks to the ample power supply of the subspace taps Reaper hulls grow to scary degree's, in the case of a Reaper hive some 3x the density of a standard Hive ship. This renders even the basic hull resistant to damage and coupled with its great regenerative abilities Reaper ships are extremely resilient. This kind of armor isn't present on just ships, it also acts as troop armor for soldiers although it is far less dense than its ship board counter parts. Structual Integrity Fields The Reapers use powerful magnetic fields to hold damaged sections of the ship together. This is made possible by the metalic properties of the Reaper vessels. Coupled with the dense hull and Reaper vessels are nigh unbreakable. Genetics Cloning The Reapers have perfected Wraith cloning technology to allow them to clone vast quantities of soldiers and food. Massive cloning facilities as well as mobile cloning plants provide food for the Reaper army on a constant basis. Use of IVF and farming ensure the human stock is sustainable and will not degenerate like the Asgard have.